Terrence (book chapter)
"Terrence" is the twenty-sixth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Students try to play games with Terrence, but he always kicks the ball over the fence. Plot This chapter introduces Terrence, who is a good athlete, but a bad sport. He walks over to Rondi and Allison, who are playing two-square, when Terrence requests they share the ball with him. Allison is reluctant, but Rondi claims he can play. Allison decides to accept, but only if Terrence can play three-square right. Allison bounces the ball to Rondi, who bounces it to Terrence, who kicks it over the fence. Allison says Terrence has to get it, but Terrence denies, so Rondi tells Louis. D.J. and Dameon are playing basketball, when Terrence comes over to play. Dameon seems to be frustrated, but Terrence tells them that they have to share. Dameon ultimately accepts, but only if Terrence throws it in the basket rather than kicking it, implying this has happened before. Dameon takes a shot, bouncing off the backboard and flying through the hoop, D.J. takes a shot, throwing it in from underneath without touching the rim, and Terrence takes a shot by kicking it over the fence. Dameon is upset at him, and D.J. tells Louis. Stephen, Calvin, Joe, John, and Leslie are playing spud when Terrence wants to play too. Stephen is IT and everyone else had a number. Stephen would throw the ball up in the air, call a number, and the person associated with that number would have to catch it. Terrence wants to play, and everyone but Stephen seems reluctant, with Calvin even worrying he'll kick it over the fence. However, Stephen lets him, and says newcomers are IT. Everyone forms a circle around Terrence, and he shouts "a million" and kicks the ball over the fence. When confronted, he insults Stephen, who subsequently tells Louis. With no balls left to kick, Terrence has nothing else to do, until he's confronted by Louis and all the other students. Terrence asks if Louis has anything left to kick, but Louis claims all his balls have disappeared. However, Louis thinks there could be something left to kick. However, before revealing it, he asks if any of the other students would know. He asks each student individually, building up the suspense for Terrence, who is eager to find out. Eventually after each student agrees he should have it, Louis picks up Terrence and kicks him over the fence. Characters *Terrence *Rondi *Allison *Louis *D.J. *Dameon *Stephen *Calvin *Joe *John *Leslie Trivia *This is the sixth and final chapter in Sideways Stories from Wayside School where Mrs. Jewls doesn't appear, after "Mrs. Gorf," "Miss Zarves," "Ron," "The Three Erics," and "Jenny." **However, she is mentioned in "The Three Erics" and "Jenny," even if she doesn't appear. *Terrence making people share the balls with him may be a reference to "Ron," when Louis tells him to share the ball with Ron. Gallery Terrence 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Terrence Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Terrence Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign Editions Terrence Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) PopGoesTheTerrence Terrence.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Terrence Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters